Lizzy and I
The following accounts belong mostly to a teenager named Edmond Sowell, a student who attended Tockston High School and was about to graduate the year after the incident in question. Reports can still not claim exactly what occurred on the night of July 25th, 2013. Many speculations have been brought forward, yet none have been proven. These files are being made public in order to request information from the public if any person has any further details about the incident to bring to light. Anyone knowing of the whereabouts of Elizabeth Karzovik or Edmond Sowell are advised to contact the Transven County Police Department. The following is taken directly from Edmond's private digital journal obtained from his computer's hard drive. We do not attest that the claims made about any residents or regarding any incidents elaborated are either true or false but rather are what Mr. Sowell believed to be true and accurate based on his family's testimony. Any departures from truth should therefore not be held against Mr. Sowell. July 8th, 2013 – Entry Title: "First Day Back" First days always suck, but this one was actually kinda weird. It's night school so I expected the regular boring stuff but even more boring because it's so late. So I pumped myself with caffeine and expecting some long lecture (history at 7 at night! Can you imagine NOT falling asleep?). It was boring. I mean, I fell asleep for most of the class. Luckily I was in the back so not many people noticed because I woke up after class was over. Prodded by my professor, Mr. Woodman. He wasn't happy either but I did the usual stuff and left. Oh, but that's where the interesting part kicks in. If I had just fallen asleep this would have been boring to read, right? But actually there was this really cute girl in class. I mean, I've seen cute ones before, too. Like that one with the leather miniskirt with the three tongue piercings and that one chick with the dragon tattoo. Well, this one was hot but like in a whole other league. Quiet, cool, with this long dark hair and these deep blue eyes. I only caught them once, but when she looked at me! I thought I was going to die, man. I turned and blushed and I haven't done that stuff since I was in middle school. She sat in the back with me a few seats away near a wall. She paid attention and took good notes so she must be smart and all, but I think I can try talking to her. She may not be miss personality but she's certainly got the legs! I think I heard some weird Russian accent out of her too and you know how much I love the rusky girls. You know where I'm sitting next week, at least. I have to get her number too. You know, for the work. Riiiiiiiight. July 9th, 2013 – "Weird Girl" Okay, so as you can tell by the title, I was able to talk to the chick in my history class and got her name but not her number or email. She said she doesn't have one, can you believe it? Like either phone or a computer. I asked how she could even do assignments without one – let alone live – and she said she used a friend's computer before she moved here. She seems a little weird, I'm not going to lie. Her eyes really do it, though, man. I lose track of what I was about to say and end up saying the dumbest stuff like I just stammered today. But she was cool about it. She seems nice, but really odd. Like, I was talking to her before class started, got the courage to talk and she was quiet at first, but eventually she opened up. (I guess if you bug them enough ...) She didn't talk much of herself but we talked for a bit and I even got her to laugh. She has this cute, hoarse laugh. I plan on doing it again in the future. Oh, but she then suddenly just stops and looks down on her desk. It's as though her boyfriend walked in and got her scared or something. I asked if she was okay but she didn't say anything. I didn't even get to say anything else to her. Once the class started it was snoozeville again for me and when I woke up she (and everyone else) had gone. I wish I could catch her sometime less, well, boring. There's something about her. Heck, maybe it's the fact that I haven't been with a girl in months, but I want to see her again. She's the only thing keeping me in Mr. Woodman's class. Oh, yeah, but I did get her name at least. It's Elizabeth Carsovick or something like that. Apparently it's Romanian. Cute girl, but she has this weird vibe. But I like just hearing that voice of hers. Hopefully more of her tomorrow. Here's hoping! July 10th, 2013 – "Boring day, but I stayed awake" Unfortunately the girl wasn't there this time. I asked the teacher but he didn't tell me anything. He just blabbed on about how I should be taking notes seeing as how I've missed the last two lectures and everything. Whatever. It must have helped because I stayed up the whole damn time, even when he went off on the damn tangents he's known for doing. I tried staring at Janice Hall's legs, but she tanned them so much it's disgusting to see the contrast between them when the top thigh pops out. It's sad, but I seriously spent the night thinking about that girl and her lips. I daydreamed about me and her kissing and how she would taste. God. I have to have an actual conversation next time. Like rent some Russian movie or something and be all like, "Hey, have you seen this one?" It'd catch her off guard. Ugh. I think I'm more tired than usual since I missed my catnap. This one's shorter than before since I'm tired and like seriously nothing happened. Here's hoping for those blue eyes next class. July 11th, 2013 – "About Liz" Okay, so this might make me sound really lame or something when people look back and review my greatness – or whatever – but I think I'm worried about Liz – the weird girl from class. Now, this isn't the first time I've been worried about a chick before (especially a cute chick) but I really want to know what the heck's going on. I would say she wasn't in class at all today but that would be a lie. I went to the Redbox and got some movie called "Andrei Rublev" or something about a Russian painter and brought it in my bag, but she didn't show. I waited until I was bored and once again drifted off to sleep. Woody woke me up thanks to his shouting, but besides that class was boring again. Night school is really terrible and I'm almost tired of it all. Okay, so Liz, right? She wasn't there in class so I thought she was just sick or something or maybe she dropped the class (like I should be doing) but then as I'm leaving, going to my car, I hear that voice. That angelic voice trailing through the hall. At first I think I'm going nuts but still walk over to the window and see Woody and Lizzy chatting it up. I get closer while still not being seen and listen in. Sounds like she scheduled the meeting to collect notes and, after saying sorry a bunch, asked if she could do the same next time. Woody wished her to get better so I know something's up because she didn't even sound or look sick. Once Woody leaves, I catch up with Liz, trying to be as nonchalant as I can, and just comment that it's good to see her, or whatever, and she nods, but clearly is scared. I can see it in her eyes and a tear drops down from mine. I'm like, is this chick scared of me? She's embarrassed about skipping class and then I realize, does she not want to see me? Does she think I'm creepy or something? I try to be nice and almost have the nerve to ask her to watch that foreign flick but can never get it out. But I can blurt out stupid things and ask her "Are you sick or something?" Liz stares with those little eyes of hers and looks as if she's going to cry. I feel horrible but can't do anything. She says, slowly, in that cute but sad voice of hers, "Yes. I can't be here for a while." She says this as though she's doing me a disservice and it really rends my heart, you know? It's like we made a promise or something, but really I was just being a jerk, almost accusing her. I wish I could just say that I want to see her again and that her health's more important or whatever but I just spout out "I hope you get better" and plan to kill myself for being such an idiot later to compensate. She leaves and scampers off into the dark. I may not see her again, man. I might have scared her off and I feel like a real heel for that. I repeat the name over and over: Lizzy Karzovik, Lizzy Karzovik. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I wish I knew when she was coming back. If you ever read this, Lizzy, I hope you know how much I loved you, even if it doesn't work out between us. July 15th – "Confessions" Okay, so it's been a while in here, my journal which, to clear up the space, I shall now dub my "Liz Journal" because it's probably mostly going to be about her. I was able to forget about her over the weekend. After I saw that Russian movie (which totally sucked, I wouldn't recommend it) I just studied and junk. But when I went back to school tonight and still couldn't see Liz, it made me kind of mad. I don't know where this came from, but it felt like she was tearing away something I felt could be something great and I wanted the same chance as anyone else. I know, it sounds nuts now that I think about it. Liz's probably just some sick girl who has no choice but to skip classes and I act as though she hates me or something. I avoided her last Friday because I wanted to stop thinking about her, but apparently that's impossible for someone as stupid as me. Okay, so here's what happened tonight. The class was normal. Somewhat interesting even, but who cares about that, right? I knew where Woody would have gone after it and where he had been going for the last week, so I got this idea. I may not have had any contact information for Liz, but he did. Teachers have a list of contact information for students and all I had to do was get it. I know, I sound like a real creep and, as I said, I feel crummy about it. Anyways, he waits for me to leave before he hands over the notes to Lizzy. I wait for him to leave the room and walk right back in when he's out of sight. I close the door quietly behind me and look through his folders. There's so much junk on his desk. A flash makes me wonder if he took the folder I want with him. My ears hear creaks and I almost bolt, but I keep at it until I find this class's chart. I scan down to K and can't find her anywhere. She spelled her name for me on the second day so I knew it should have been there. Unless, of course, it was a fake name. I got mad then and was ready to give up when a stupid idea got in me to just scan for any odd sounding names like Smirnoff or whatever. Maybe she went by a name that was different than the one on the list. So I scroll through and see names I can't even pronounce. There are a bunch and too many to write down and certainly too many to memorize. I think I hear footsteps and that damn song Woodman whistles so I flinch. Then, for whatever reason, my eyes land on a name at the bottom, separated from the alphabetical list: Elizabet Kathryin Karzovik, her name somewhat truncated, but certainly it. I write it down on my hand and, checking to make sure, plunge it back in by the time Woody opens the door. Of course, he catches me in his room and eyes me suspiciously. He yells and threatens, but I'm too happy to care. I make like I had forgotten something and he threatens to find what I did. I know his papers are probably way messier than before, but I hadn't taken anything so he wouldn't have anything on me, really. I didn't feel too bad about Liz lying to me about not having a phone. I can see why she'd keep a secret, especially when I had been so abrupt. Unfortunately, getting the number and actually invading her personal space to call were too different things. After the rush had gone, I felt bad for doing what I did. If Liz had known – and she likely might if I called her – what would she think of me? To make matters worse, as I walked to my car I caught her body walking through the night. She turned her head to scan me with those cold eyes, and then quickly turned back. Though it was quick, her eyes were piercing and it was as though she knew what I had done. I felt really crummy all the way home. I don't know if this was a victory or a failure, but I have her number and can be that much closer to her whenever I get the courage. July 16th – "Lizzy's Gone" I was still uncertain what to do with the number when suddenly that line remains my only chance, now. I didn't want to get into Lizzy's business, especially after last night, but I couldn't help myself and ended up staying a little later than usual, hanging around my car. I overheard her voice, and a sharp pang of guilt hurt me deeply, but I listened on. It was more melancholic than usual. Woodman understood, he said, and then they parted. Lizzy had not taken any notes this time. I saw her as she left, gliding past me, her eyes down on the floor and her legs walking away from me into the distance. It felt like she would be leaving me forever without another word and, if you'd believe, I really, really hated it. Yes, for a girl who I had barely talked to or seen, I really felt a longing for her. I wanted to be with her more than ever now, even if it made me a creep. Yet I couldn't even say goodbye let alone yell out "I love you" and run over to her, clasping her in my arms and spinning under a light drizzle. (Okay, the drizzle is my own invention. It was actually pretty warm that night.) Not being able to face her, I went back to Woody and asked him what had happened. I know that was a stupid thing to do, knowing that he probably suspected me from last night, but after he yelled at me, saying it wasn't my concern, I was able to pry out the real answer from him. "Ms. Karzovik won't be in class anymore." Man did I feel low. Right now I sit here in my room at 2 o'clock in the morning with this crumpled piece of paper in my hand. Do I call her? Should I just let her go? You might say I'm crazy and hey, she might call the police, but I just at least want a goodbye. Does that seem a sane thing to do? Call a girl you barely saw and say, "I just didn't want for us to split up without saying goodbye." God, I need a girlfriend, I'm creating them in my mind. Category:Diary/Journal